1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aromatic compounds having antibacterial activity and methods for their synthesis arid use.
2. Description of Related Art
The discovery of penicillin and other antimicrobials in the early and mid-20th century generated a period of optimism about the medical profession's ability to treat microbial infections. However, the evolution of drug-resistant microbe strains—with new ones being constantly discovered has led to an appreciation of the continuing need to develop new antimicrobials, preferably ones that are structurally different from extant ones or employ a different mechanism of action.
Exemplary recent disclosures of new antibacterial compounds include Ge et al., WO 01/74898 (2001); Baird et al., U.S. application Ser. No. 10/132,887, filed Apr. 24, 2002; Bürli et al., U.S. application Ser. No. 10/165,856, filed Jun. 6, 2002; McMinn et al., U.S. application Ser. No. 10/165,433, filed Jun. 6, 2002 (“McMinn '433”); Bürli et al., U.S. application Ser. No. 10/165,857, filed Jun. 6, 2002; Bürli et al., U.S. application Ser. No. 10/165,764, filed Jun. 6, 2002; and Bürli et al., U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/400,671, filed Aug. 2, 2002. Matsunaga et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,087 (1998), U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,258 (1998), U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,011 (1998) (“Matsunaga '011”); JP 11-171886; and JP 11-89594 also disclose compounds reportedly having antimicrobial activity.
Especially noteworthy are McMinn '433 and Matsunaga '011, each of which discloses as anti-microbial agents pyrrole-benzimidazole compounds characterized by a carboxy amide (—(C═O)NH—) or carboxy ester (—(C═O)O—) group attached to the 6-member ring of the benzimidazole ring system.